


Uniform

by Jemzamia



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't feel at home in his Dalton uniform, mainly because Blaine looks so damn good in it. Blaine comforts him by showing him one perk to his uniform. </p><p>Written for comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2011 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

Kurt was beginning to tire of his Dalton Academy uniform. True as it was that his blazer was tailored to sheer perfection and that his trousers were probably the nicest pair he had ever owned, Kurt felt that it lacked that general pizzazz he loved to express. Day after day of wearing the same neat tailoring and clean cuts had inevitably worn down his initial excitement of looking like a genuine Warbler. Waking up in the morning and revelling in the bountiful variety of his closet almost seemed like a distant dream to him now. He missed those mornings filled with choice. He missed standing out from the crowd at school, mainly because he thought everyone else looked so damn much better than him in the Dalton uniform. They all overshadowed him. Especially Blaine.

Every time Kurt pictured Blaine in his head there he was; a gleaming poster boy in uniform standing before him and completely impossible to tear his eyes away from. Blaine and his uniform was the shining beacon of hope, and eye candy, that had drawn Kurt to this school. Blaine looked and acted the part perfectly. Kurt, however, felt like he was in costume. One that he couldn’t flourish in for it was too ill suiting, like a clown in a business suit. 

He sighed and rested his chin on his arm, which was leaning on the arm of the plush leather couch he was sat on. So absorbed in his wallowing, Kurt didn’t notice Blaine enter the common room.  
“Kurt, you ok?” he asked as he perched himself on the arm of the opposite couch.  
“Huh?” said Kurt, “Yeah, I’m fine. Was completely miles away.”  
“You sure?” asked Blaine.  
“Yes, of course!” beamed Kurt, a little too brightly, “How was your lesson?”  
“Kurt I know when you’re hiding something,” said Blaine, unwilling to let this lie.  
“But I’m not!” protested Kurt, removing his chin from his hand to sit up straight.  
“You avoid the subject…”  
Blaine’s continuing words made Kurt instinctively spring up from his chair and cross the room to look out of the window.  
“Hey, look out the window, I think I see some marigolds blooming.”  
“…like that,” finished Blaine. Kurt spun around and eyed Blaine coyly. Blaine returned his gaze earnestly. He could see that this was eating Kurt up.  
“Come here,” Blaine asked, his fingers gesturing in motion with his words.   
“Why?” said Kurt, bracing himself against the windowsill, unwilling to move away just yet. Blaine laughed lightly.  
“Just come here,” he asked again.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously before finally taking a step forward. He slowly crossed the space between himself and Blaine; unsure of what Blaine was going to ask of him next. When he arrived at the couch arm that Blaine was sat on, the other boy carefully took both of Kurt’s hands in his own and looked into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt felt his heart flutter a little.  
“What’s the matter?” Kurt hesitated for a moment, slightly unable to form words, slightly unwilling to tell Blaine what was worrying him so deeply. He couldn’t resist those eyes though, full of genuine concern that he hadn’t the heart to deny. After a deep breath to compose himself, Kurt finally spoke.  
“It’s these uniforms,” he began, “they’re…”  
“Not stylish enough for you?”  
“No.”  
“Too old school?”  
“No.”  
“Dull in colour?”  
“Can I talk, please!” yelled Kurt.  
“Yeah, sorry,” apologised Blaine.  
“They’re fine fashion-wise. Absolutely impeccable. It’s just…well they’re not really me are they? On you they look divine! But on me they look like an old washerwoman dressing up in a princess’ gown.”  
“Oh I don’t think so,” said Blaine.  
“Trust me, they do,” persisted Kurt.  
“But I think you look great in it! Might even say, fine,” grinned Blaine, a clear twinkle in his eye.  
“Well then we clearly need to get you to the nearest eye-doctor because there is no way in…” Kurt’s words were cut off by a firm yank of his tie, followed by the firm press of Blaine’s lips against his. Kurt was startled for a moment. Why do guys always pull me into kisses so aggressively? It’s so impolite, he thought. He soon pressed such thoughts away though as he realised that he was quite enjoying the kiss and started to kiss Blaine back softly.

A few moments later, they broke away and rested their foreheads together in contented silence. Blaine then eventually spoke.  
“Well at least you’ll agree that the tie is good for reeling you in with.” Kurt couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
